


欲望 (Yokubou)

by MakaS0ul



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Making Out, aya is a blushing mess but what else is new, chisato is an aggressive top, hina is tagged because she has two lines of dialogue, tried writing something spicier for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaS0ul/pseuds/MakaS0ul
Summary: Pastel*Palettes has a 5 minute break and Chisato doesn't plan to waste a minute of it.





	欲望 (Yokubou)

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into the Bandori fandom. Also my first attempt at writing kissing as more than "they pressed their lips together" lmao. Growth. Anyway, enjoy~!

            “Chisato-chan… we really should be getting back to practice…”

            Aya may have had something more to say, but it was hard to talk when someone else’s mouth was covering her own.

            …And someone else’s tongue was in her mouth.

            “We still have 5 minutes, Aya-chan, and I intend to make use of every minute.” Chisato had pulled away for just a moment, diving back in once she finished her piece.

            The idol business was a busy one, especially with Chisato’s acting career coinciding, so brief breaks like this were precious. Chisato knew that well, which is why as soon as Pastel*Palettes called break, she had guided (read: practically dragged) Aya up to the roof of the agency and pinned her to the wall.

            Though Aya was just a bit taller than Chisato, it didn’t matter when Aya’s knees were shaking and she was slipping down the wall.

            Chisato’s lips chased Aya’s own, hardly giving her a moment to breathe before covering them once more. Aya’s lips felt electric on her own, the feeling coursing through her every vein and into her fingers, the fingers holding Aya’s soft cheeks. Her fingers were fire, passion and love heating them and melding with that electricity to form a delicious sensation that Chisato could certainly get addicted to.

            Really, could anyone blame Chisato for wanting Aya so much? The flush that went from ear to ear, her adorable gasps and pants, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, her feeble voice calling Chisato’s name over and over again; everything igniting in Chisato’s brain and driving her forward.

            _Wait…_ _tears?!_

            Chisato pulled away, her eyes wide and taking in every inch of Aya’s red face. “Aya-chan? What’s wrong? Have I done something to upset you? I haven’t hurt you, have I?”

            Aya’s face became redder, if that was even possible, and she shied away, Chisato letting her turn her head to look somewhere else. Her hands were still gripping the front of Chisato’s shirt and she hadn’t pushed Chisato away, so that was a good sign at least.

            Chisato let her thumb stroke Aya’s cheeks. She didn’t flinch, thankfully. “Aya-chan? I need to know if I’ve hurt you. Can you look at me?”

            Aya gulped, slowly turning back to Chisato, though her eyes were trained elsewhere. “…”

            “Aya-chan?” Her lips had moved, but none of her words had reached Chisato despite their proximity.

            “…It felt good.”

            “What?”

            Aya’s gaze finally met Chisato’s, her brows furrowed, though in embarrassment rather than anger. “It felt good, Chisato-chan. Really good.”

            “Oh.” Chisato did not blush often, but somehow Aya was always the one to make her do so. “I’m,” she coughed, “I’m glad to hear that. It felt nice for me, too. Does that have anything to do with your tears then?”

            Aya nodded meekly. “Your kisses… felt so nice I kinda… I dunno? I just felt so happy and good that I started to cry? I guess…”

            How was that even remotely fair? Aya blushing and telling Chisato that she felt so good from her kisses that her emotions bubbled over? Completely unfair. Aya had no idea what she did to Chisato, what she made her feel. It was maddening.

            “Aya-chan…”

            “I know! It’s stupid and I cry over everything, but I just couldn’t help it, and—”

            “Aya-chan.” She said firmly, bringing her face just a bit closer to Aya’s. “It’s not stupid. I’m happy that I can make you feel that way. You know you make me feel just as happy, right? Every moment I spend with you is precious to me and are the happiest moments of my life. I may not cry, but I feel just as strongly about this as you. I love you, Aya-chan.”

            “Chisato-chan…” Tears welled up in Aya’s eyes once more.

            Chisato leaned in and kissed each one away, her thumbs tracing aimless patterns across Aya’s cheeks. “Goodness, I clearly must not tell you often enough. I’ll just have to help you get used to it.”

            She pressed a kiss to Aya’s forehead, her cheeks, and her nose. She stopped just a breath away from Aya’s lips. “May I kiss you, Aya-chan?”

            “Y-yes, please.”

            _Adorable._

            Chisato pressed her lips to Aya’s, gently at first, relishing that electricity that always followed, then more firmly. She hummed into the contact, tilting her head to deepen it.

            Aya sighed, letting Chisato lead them. She wound one arm around Chisato’s back, gripping the fabric of her shirt at her shoulder blades. The other wound itself into Chisato’s hair, her fingers trailing along her neck.

            It sent shivers through Chisato. Better than any massage, Aya could make her melt in tender touches, in quiet hums and sighs, in soft moans. Chisato was unraveling. She was unraveling and felt no need to pull herself together.

            She could be herself with Aya.

            They parted for just a moment, just long enough for them to breathe and for Aya to sigh out a quiet, “Chisato-chan, I love you…”

            That certainly didn’t help Chisato’s sanity. She was losing herself in the moment and Aya was helping her along.

            Chisato brought their lips together again, her lips parting enough to let her tongue reach Aya’s lips with a careful swipe. Really, all Chisato wanted was a taste. Aya’s lips were so sweet and enticing, could Chisato really be blamed for wanting to taste just a bit more? She was cunning and got what she wanted, and she wanted nothing more than to taste Aya just a little bit more. But if Aya wasn’t ready, she wouldn’t push her. Aya was the best thing to happen to her, and Chisato was not about to ruin that by being greedy or pushy.

            Her eyes shot open when she felt Aya’s tongue poke out just enough to meet Chisato’s own. Her movements were clumsy and hesitant, but more than anything they were adorable, and enough to shake Chisato’s resolve. They said ‘I want you too.’

            If Aya reciprocated, what was the harm in tasting just a bit more?

            She pressed her tongue further into Aya’s mouth, exploring, tasting, taking in everything she could as a heat built inside of her. When Aya’s tongue touched hers once more, she felt like stars had just burst in the darkness of her closed eyes. Each touch of their tongues together were fireworks.

            “Chisato-chan, I love you,” Aya panted in a brief moment they parted.

            Chisato’s heart was already racing, but every time Aya confessed her love, Chisato’s heart did double time. She traced her lips along Aya’s jaw, leaving a small love-bite at the junction of her neck, before gliding her lips along the shell of Aya’s ear. “I love you too,” she whispered, ghosting a kiss over the reddening skin.

            Aya squirmed, her grip tightening on Chisato’s clothes and hair. She could feel Chisato smiling as she continued her assault on Aya’s ear.

            “Do you like this, Aya-chan? Your reaction was quite lovely.”

            All Aya could hope to do was whimper. Something about whatever Chisato was doing was really affecting her.

            “Your ears seem to be sensitive. Fufu, I’ll have to remember that for later.”

            Aya felt like her face was on fire. _‘For later?!’_ She wasn’t sure she would be able to survive the next time if Chisato kept finding and attacking all her weak points.

            Aya was just about to open her mouth, no doubt to say something _extremely intelligent_ , but the sound of footsteps stomping up the stairs stopped her in her tracks.

            “It seems our time is up,” Chisato said with a frown. “We’ll have to continue this another time.” She extended a hand to Aya, pulling her up from her place on the ground.

            “Chisato-chan! Aya-chan! Are you guys up here? We gotta get back to practice!” Of course the voice could only belong to Hina, the door slamming wide open telling enough.

            “We’ll be right there, Hina-chan,” Chisato said, never once breaking eye contact with Aya.

            “Mmkay! Better hurry or the agency people are gonna get annoyed!” The door slammed once more, signaling Hina’s exit.

            Chisato leaned in, leaving one last searing kiss on Aya’s lips before pulling away with a smile. “Come on, we better hurry back.”

            There would be plenty of time for more during their date on Sunday. Chisato would just have to bear with her desire until then.

            And if the blush on Aya’s cheeks told her anything, it seemed Aya felt the same way.

            Well, at least Pastel*Palettes took breaks often.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my own shameless desires in fic form lmao. Hopefully they suited some of y'all's tastes. Until next time~!
> 
> [Patreon](http://www.patreon.com/makas0ul)


End file.
